


Love's Strange, So Real in the Dark

by mizface



Series: PiP future fic [4]
Category: Pretty In Pink (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your favorite thing to design?” Steff asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Strange, So Real in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my Trope Bingo card, for the Rare Pair square. As always, this is for Lucifuge5, who inspired the series. Title from "Don't You Forget About Me."

“What’s your favorite thing to design?” Steff asked, trailing his fingers idly up and down Andie’s arm. She snuggled closer to him, cheek warm against his bare chest, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, nuzzling her when the soft strands of her hair started to tickle his nose and lips.

“Dresses, I think,” she replied after a few moments. “I mean, I love designing just about anything, but… there’s just so much possibility, with hemlines, lengths, silhouettes. They’re definitely the most fun.”

Steff hummed in response as he pulled her a little closer to him. “Anything you don’t like to make?”

“No.” There was a pause. “Well, except for maybe wedding dresses.”

Steff blinked; that was unexpected. “Really? I’d think those would be the most fun to design.”

Andie pushed back enough to raise her head to look him in the eye. “Are you kidding?” she huffed, shifting so she was flat on her back, head on the pillow, the move slipping the sheet to pool around her waist. Steff turned on his side to face her, head propped on his hand, the other still running along her gloriously soft, pale skin. While he missed the warmth of her next to him, the view and added landscape to cover made up for it. He started tracing a line from freckle to freckle as Andie went on.

“Why would you think wedding dresses are fun?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Just seems like if you like dresses, that’s the one that would be the place to let your imagination really run wild. It’s a fantasy piece, isn’t it? The thing all little girls are supposed to dream about?”

Andie wrinkled her nose. “Most girls, maybe, but not me.”

“Never designed your own, then?” he asked, a little surprised.

Andie gave him a look of disbelief, eyebrow raised. “Do I look like someone who’d walk down the aisle in a long white gown?”

“Well, given where we’re having this conversation, the white’s probably out,” he teased, leaning in to brush his lips against her shoulder. “And I would hope you’d design something that’s more suited to you. Your wedding dress, your aesthetic.”

He kissed her shoulder again, then gave into the temptation to leave a trail of kisses along her neck, up to the shell of her ear. She shivered and turned on her side to meet his lips in a languid kiss, with just a hint of heat.

“So why the interest in wedding dresses?” she asked when they pulled apart.

“That's not where this conversation started,” he reminded her. “I’m interested in everything about you, or hadn’t you noticed?” He kissed her again, letting his hand slide from her hip to caress her back.

Andie arched forward as his touch became more deliberate, and responded in kind; verbal conversation was soon forgotten as body language took over.

But Steff didn’t forget the conversation. Or the warmth that suffused him at the idea of seeing Andie in a wedding dress.


End file.
